


The Chapbook

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Mabari Bred - The Story Of Two Cousland Sisters [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, alistair fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of Sensual snuggling Torania and Alistair start to read the novel written about them... The Queen is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapbook

**Author's Note:**

> Art by http://dragonageinquisitionart.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

Queen Torania Cousland Theirin wriggled free from the luxurious furs that covered their bed carefully. _Like a snake._ She thought. _Or a very very bad dancer._ She did not want to disturb Alistair. But she had reason to get out of bed. She was thankful for the rug that stopped her bare feet from hitting the cold stone floor of their tower bedroom. She knew what that was like. 

Torania turned around and smiled. She couldn’t help it. That tended to be a pattern when she looked at Alistair . The large man had some of the furs clutched to him with one hand. The other one was scrounging for her. Finally he rolled over with a bit of a pout. She should get back into bed with him. But no. Torania had to check. She should be racing out that door but she couldn’t. Unlike her Alistair had not slept with luxurious fur coverings for most of his life.

 She carefully made sure they covered all of his sleeping body and then whimpered. Choices choices she was so torn. She would go check. She would go check and then race back to snuggle.   _Yes… She would do that now. Take a few steps backward Torania  Step away from the husband._ She backed away slowly. It wasn’t fair. It really was not fair that he could do this to her and make her enjoy every minute of it. _A few more steps back… Thats it…_  Torania turned and ran, grabbing her robe on the way out the door and throwing it around her body in a swirl of fur and cloth. 

The chap book was wrapped in new velum. This was it. Torania looked down at the object handed to her as she walked back to their room in a daze. This was it. She was officially a hero. There was a chap book about her adventures. A wide grin lit up the redheads face as she hugged the vellum wrapped book to her chest. She was a hero. A chap book hero. She had done it. 

She entered their room inhaling the sent of fresh roses from the stand by the bed and deposited her robe before sliding back into bed beside her husband. He was still asleep. Or more likely pretending to be asleep because he wanted to go back to sleep. Time on the road made on a light sleeper. 

Torania distributed the furs around herself as well. Morning light might be coming in through the tower window but so was cool Fereldan morning air. Alistair rolled over again snaging an arm around her and pulling her securely to his side. He had a single eye partly open as though watching her for her reaction. Though obviously he was under the impression she did not see that. She felt the corner of her mouth perk of a little and snuggled against his warm body. The chap book could wait. She had Alistair.  

Torania wrapped an arm around his waist and buried her face into his chest. MMmmmm those muscles. The ruddy skin was a oasis of slightly chubby bliss against her face as she let her hand slide down from his side and felt him intertwine his legs with her own. So much for pretending to be asleep. Or was he still putting up the act? She could check. But that would involve putting her face away from its spot inspecting the texture of his skin. She liked the texture. The liked it quite a lot actually. She had not really focused on this much before. 

Torania brushes her lips against her husband and then shut her eyes. She felt strong arms wrap around her. Oh Alistair. “You’re so beautiful” He had given up on the sleep act she noted before opening her eyes to look up at him. Torania was not beautiful. Not really. And the fact was she really couldn’t care less. Alistair had deluded himself into thinking she was. And his opinion was really the only one that mattered. She smiled at him. He was the handsome one. That face…. She had not thought so at first of course. Facial hair rarely looked good on a man. But she had quickly realised her error. Alistair was the most handsome man in the world. 

“Oh really? I think you are at least five times as handsome as me." 

"Oh no woman” He grinned at her. “You don’t get to slither out of this one! Like some sort of… slithery woman snake!" 

Torania raised an eyebrow "You can do better than that" 

Alistair pouted at her. Maker those lips. "I’m tired… It’s just the early morning… and I just woke up… sort of… And besides you are changing the subject” He grinned again and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. “You don’t get to get out of bet until you admit you are nefariously beautiful" 

She pretended to struggle letting out a little squeak. ” Oh? And I don’t suppose you will admit you are nefariously handsome?“ 

"I know I am nefariously handsome!” The warmth of his breath brushed against the back of her neck and Torania felt the hairs raise. She let herself go slack “Oh but you are" 

"Yes!” Alistair nodded sagely “Flattery is good But it still won’t get you out of this." 

"I am n _efariously_ beautiful” Torania stated looking up at him through her eyelashes as she lifted her head firmly, Confidently. Owning the words. Then she slowly turned around in his hold eyes never leaving his own. Slowly The queen reached out two fingers walking them up his bare chest. 

“but I can be nefarius in so many other ways oh husband of mine" 

She watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Yes… oh Yes. _I know_.” She moved foward pressing her body against his moaning slightly at the contact before noticing the book out of the corner of her eye. _Oh yes. That._ “Oh!" 

Alistair turned his eyes following those of his wife. "Is that?”

 "Yes!“ Torania pulled away regretfully and grinned. "This is it!” Grabbing the wrapped object she waved it excitedly  
Alistair looked slightly disappointed at the abrupt change of pace. But also excited as well. Almost as exited as his wife. “Wow…” A boyish grin spread over his face. “They really did it then. I mean I suppose they would. I just never expected you know….”

 "To be a hero?“ Torania finished. She had stopped waving the book around and was watching her husband closely now. Of course he had never expected to be a hero. Alistair had expected to be a nobody. A nobody all his life. She stroked his cheek with one hand as she held out the parcel with the other. "You open it.” She told him.

 Immediately the man’s brows shot up as he looked at her. “You’re asking me to open your chap book?”  
“Our chap book” She corrected him. “I am bloody amazing but I did not exactly do this alone. Really, I would call for a party and bring everyone from everywhere they have gone off to but somehow I think they might be a bit busy.” Even in Ferelden The supicous deaths in Antiva had been heard of an that was just Zevran.  “Maker knows we are. With the bloody kingdom to put back together  and such I’m actually rather surprised they started producing these this quickly” She maneuvered herself to a spot on the bed next to her husband before encouraging him. “Well! Open it!”  
Alistair peeled the paper of the book slowly, reverently. before displaying a grin at the cover’s depiction of his wife apparently punching the archdemon to death. “Hmmmm something tells me that they might have exaggerated. You know, juuussst a bit" 

Torania looked at the cover in turn. Her mouth twitching. "I suppose they have the general concept, still I don’t think anyone is going to believe I just walked up and punched the demon to death.”    
“I don’t know” Alistair began “You are pretty frightening. Perhaps if you punched very very hard?”  
She snorted leaning against his side. “I think I’d at least have to throw in a kick.”  
“mmmmmm” Alistair pretended to consider “Yes kicking the archdemon to death is MUCH more realistic. Let’s go with that”

Torania watched as her husband opened up the book to a random page. the smell of crisp new velum wafted into the air like the incense in an chantry.  

_“Torania stared at him her limid pools of blackness tearing up as the dart of love struck and pierced her iron heart. Who was this silly man and what was he doing to her. She that was a lone wolf in a land of mabari. She that found her joy only in the fight.  What was this new sound, this laughter he caused and why was it as a cool balm to the stormy being of this maid of silverite"_

Alistair trailed off looking up at his wife with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Tori… I…”

“How many of these have been distributed!?” Torania’s face was turning red her mouth a thin line. “Because we need to retrieve all of them… NOW. Maker I am going to kill them!”


End file.
